


Bad Timing

by Cirrostratus-9 (FloatAlong)



Series: Warm Horizons [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Anal Sex, Cohabitation, Embarrassment, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatAlong/pseuds/Cirrostratus-9
Summary: Hope picks some of the worst possible times to start craving Snow's attention, and Snow can't resist the opportunity to get his own back.
Relationships: Hope Estheim/Snow Villiers
Series: Warm Horizons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095242
Kudos: 1





	Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this story was originally published under this pseud on fanfiction, and I'm posting it (along with all of the others) here to have everything in one place. The story itself is unchanged. Enjoy!
> 
> This is the second in the series, though they can be enjoyed as standalone works in any order.

‘Listen Hope, I’ve been thinking. I know how we’ve been dating for a while now, and… I’ve been thinkin’ a lot lately about how happy it’s made me… I guess it’s funny how I never thought things would work out like this. All that time we were fighting against PSICOM, and Dysley, and Orphan, and the whole damn world – I never really believed that things could be normal again, that I could be happy again. When Serah left me, I kinda thought that was maybe just the price I had to pay for surviving. But now… I guess… I guess I’m saying I can’t remember ever being this happy, I don’t know what I did to deserve you, and I will fight with all the energy I have to stay by your side forever.’

The evening sun was shining brightly on Snow’s face as he spoke, the soft light of it keeping him warm even as they careened through the sky at such high altitude. Once he had finished, though, he words were met with complete silence.

‘Hope?’ he asked, glancing over his shoulder, worried he had upset him somehow. ‘Hope?’

‘Huh?’ Hope stirred. Snow felt the arms round his waist move slightly, then hug him closer. ‘Did you say something? I think I fell asleep.’

Snow smiled to himself. ‘No, nothing… just checkin’ you were alright is all.’

They were drifting back on Snow’s velorider from an afternoon of exploring the Arturian Plains outside of Palumpolum. It was a spur of the moment decision, since the both of them had been free that day, and the weather so agreeable. They’d brought a picnic with them, walked through the lengthy grass and climbed trees for hours, totally apart from the rest of humanity. Their only interruption was a generally unthreatening attack from a pack of wolves, which their combined efforts made short work of. Now, heading back home, they were starting to pass over signs of civilisation again, buildings and roads appearing far, far beneath them.

‘I had such a nice day today,’ came Hope’s words from behind Snow. ‘It felt… kind of like the old days, when we first met. Exploring a world that felt so immense, so unfamiliar.’

‘I thought that as well,’ Snow replied. ‘Of course, our relationship now isn’t _quite_ the same way it was back then.’

‘That’s true,’ Hope agreed. ‘I get to enjoy you way more than I could’ve done back then.’ Apparently to illustrate his point, Hope moved one of his hands, which were still wrapped around Snow’s waist, southward and onto his crotch.

‘Hey, hey now,’ Snow laughed, squirming slightly but unable to take his hands from the steering controls. ‘You don’t want me to crash this thing, do ya?’

‘I suppose not,’ said Hope apologetically, moving his hands down onto Snow’s legs, but continuing to stroke Snow’s inner thigh seductively. ‘I’m just kind of… in the mood. Is all. We haven’t done anything all day.’

Snow could feel an erection growing in his pants, but tried to ignore it and keep his eyes on the horizon. ‘Well, the day’s still young… plenty of time for play when we get back!’

‘You were really sexy when you punched that wolf in the face.’

‘Huh?’

‘It was really masculine. You’re so strong…’

‘You’re weird,’ Snow responded, losing the willpower to not be turned on by the purring noises his boyfriend was now making as he unashamedly ran one of his hands over his, Snow’s, biceps, squeezing gently to feel the muscles. The other hand, meanwhile, was moving slowly up his thigh again. Gods, if he moved it much closer, he was going to feel –

‘Ooh, looks like someone else is in the mood too,’ Hope purred in his ear. ‘I guess that’s the disadvantage of having a tool as big as yours. Harder to hide?’

Damn, thought Snow. He couldn’t remember the last time Hope had seemed this horny. He didn’t normally talk like this, and when he did, Snow knew by now that there was virtually no stopping him. And there was still quite a way to drive before they got home. He accelerated a little.

‘Whoa, kid, what’re you doing?’ he asked suddenly with a jolt, nearly veering the velorider off-path. Hope’s hands had apparently found a new hobby – unzipping the front of Snow’s pants.

‘I want to feel your cock in my hands,’ he replied with a hint of frustration as he was attempting to achieve the task without any visual help.

‘You can’t do that!’ Snow cried, glancing downwards at the sprawling metropolis beneath them. ‘Someone will see!’

‘Nah, we’re way too high up,’ Hope responded, his right hand now rummaging for the opening at the front of Snow’s boxers. ‘No one’s going to see us up here. Then again, like I said, your dick _is_ pretty big…’

Snow was powerless to do anything, unable to take his hands from the controls without causing the vehicle to drop, and feeling conflicted in his desire to both get them home safely without a collision (which Hope molesting him while he drove certainly wouldn’t help) and a growing desire to have his now very hard cock removed from the confining material of his pants.

‘Ah, _there_ we go,’ said Hope with some relief, finally tugging Snow’s tremendous penis out of his clothing with one swift effort. ‘Gods, you’re really hard. I can feel precum at the tip.’

‘Gah, uh, huh, you should really stop,’ said Snow without much conviction. Having Hope play with him felt really quite good. It just maybe wasn’t exactly the setting he would have chosen for it.

‘Don’t worry, this isn’t _quite_ a public place,’ Hope responded, stroking Snow’s length expertly. ‘I wonder if I could crawl around to the front of you and use my mouth to –’

‘Ok, nearly home!’ Snow blurted to interrupt him.

‘No we’re not, don’t lie,’ Hope responded.

‘Seriously, we are. There’s our building up ahead. I’m not landing on the roof if you’ve still got my dick in your hand.’

‘You’ll just have to circle around for a while then. I wanna see if I can make you come like this.’

‘If that happens we fall from the sky in a blazing fireball to our deaths.’

‘It might be worth it.’

‘You’re insane.’

‘Ugh, fine,’ Hope grumpily conceded, tucking Snow’s penis back where it came from. ‘But we’d better get back to our apartment quickly. Or else I’m gonna start taking all your clothes off and I won’t care where we are.’

**xxxxx**

If there was one thing that Snow had truly learned about Hope from their relationship, one thing that he could always rely on, it was that Hope was always right. Like, literally always, and no matter how tired or moody he was either; he would still be right. They almost never had arguments – not serious ones, anyway – but if they ever had a disagreement on something, like whether an Oerba fruit was actually a fruit or technically a vegetable, or whom the mayor of Palumpolum was 30 years ago, or whether they had agreed to have dinner at 8:00 or 8:30, or whether there was enough orange juice in the fridge to last another day, it seemed that Snow was always proven wrong and Hope was always proven right. Snow figured it might be because he didn’t pay enough attention, or that Hope was better at memorising things than he was, but luckily he was laid back enough to not be worried about being proven wrong. If he were ever to catch Hope out, Snow fancied to himself, the kid would probably throw a fit. Which would be cute. But that wasn’t even worth thinking about, since he figured it would never happen, since Hope was, indeed, always right.

This was what was on Snow’s mind as he walked down the stairs from the roof of their building, through the corridors to the elevator, waited silently next to his neighbours, disembarked at their floor, walked through more corridors, and greeted passers-by, all the while holding an open magazine as surreptitiously as he could manage against the front of his pants, attempting to disguise the tremendous and otherwise obvious erection that they housed. Hope had said in the velorider that having a ‘tool as big as his’ was surely ‘harder to hide’. And was he wrong? Of course not. Hope was always right.

‘Stop giggling, you’ll give the game away,’ Snow hissed as they turned, thank the gods, the final corner on the way to their apartment.

‘But it’s so funny,’ Hope sang, unable to contain his glee. ‘You look so embarrassed. You never get embarrassed.’

‘Maybe that’s because I don’t want Mrs. Pulowski and Mrs. Yerolemou from the 3rd floor eyeing up what I have to offer. I swear to the gods those old bats follow me around wherever I go after that day I helped fix the generator on the ground floor.’

‘That was because you fixed it shirtless,’ Hope added, raising a finger to make his point. ‘Interesting how you’re never shy about that.’

‘That’s… I don’t know, that’s different,’ Snow replied, trying not to appear beaten. ‘Anyway, you started all this, it’s your fault.’

‘Heehee, I know. And I can’t wait to get my hands on it and finish it, either,’ Hope chirped, leaning into Snow’s frame as they walked the final few feet by way of both seduction and apology. Ok, Hope could be annoying. But he definitely had his redeeming traits.

As soon as they were through the door, Hope wasted no time in removing his clothes and casually discarding them onto the floor on his way to the bathroom. ‘I’m gonna quickly freshen up,’ he called. ‘Go to the bedroom and then do not move a muscle.’ Without waiting for a response – it was a command after all, not a request – he closed the door behind him and left Snow on his own.

Snow sighed and grinned to himself. Hope was, for the most part of the day, extremely submissive. Including during sex. But sometimes, when the wind was blowing the right way and he was feeling especially horny, Hope could be really bossy. And that was actually pretty damn hot.

Scratching the back of his head and yawning slightly, Snow trudged his way to the main bedroom and sat at the foot of the bed. He heaved his boots off one at a time, only now noticing how tired his feet felt. He threw himself backwards to stretch out and lie on the bed, and closed his eyes. He thought about his boyfriend, of how lucky he was to have him, of how amazing his ass had looked as he strutted to the bathroom just now, of how much he was looking forward to –

His train of thought was suddenly derailed by his communicator bleeping urgently in his pocket. His eyes snapped open again, and, trying to shake the lewd images from his mind, he lifted the device to his ear and answered.

‘Hey you, it’s Lebreau,’ came the response. ‘Are you alright? You sound kind of dazed.’

‘Hey Lebreau. No, I’m alright… just… uh… kind of tired I guess. What’s up?’

‘I wanted to talk about Maqui; he’s been acting kind of weird lately.’ Snow saw movement in his peripheral vision and looked over to the door – Hope was there, totally naked, leaning against the frame. Snow stared open-mouthed for a moment before realising that Lebreau had paused and was waiting for input.

‘Err, err, what’s wrong with him?’ he asked, and made an apologetic ‘sorry-she-just-called-me’ kind of face to Hope.

‘He’s not been answering his communicator or coming to see us much lately, which isn’t like him at all. In fact I haven’t seen him for almost a week now. I was wondering if it was that new girlfriend of his. You know, that biker chick.’

Snow kept his eyes fixed on Hope, who was now slinking in a feline way nearer to the bed. ‘Maybe he needs to get himself a biker chuck.’ He frowned. ‘I mean, you know, a man.’

‘You’re not supposed to know about that, remember. He made me promise not to tell anyone he likes guys. But besides, this “girlfriend” of his isn’t really the type that…’

Lebreau continued speaking while Snow looked up in alarm – Hope had crawled onto the bed and was now unzipping the front of his pants. He tried to make gestures for him to stop, but Hope seemed so absorbed in his activity that he didn’t notice.

‘…not really because of her anyway. I’m thinking he’s not been showing up because he’s worried he’ll bump into Yuj.’

‘Why, err, why would he – why would he worry about bumping into Yuj?’ Snow stammered, trying to retain his cool as Hope pulled his pants down his thighs. ‘ _Not now_!’ he mouthed silently to Hope, who seemed to mouth ‘ _I need it_ ’ back. As if to demonstrate, he lowered his head and ran his tongue generously over the pronounced boner bulging through Snow’s underwear. Gods, he thought to himself.

‘What?’ asked Lebreau, her sharp tone alerting him. He must have spoken aloud without realising. ‘I’m not boring you am I?’

‘Uh, no, Lebreau, I was just wondering if, ah, if I might be able to call you back a little later, I’m just a bit – AH!’ he threw his hand over his mouth as he tried to ignore the unbelievably wonderful sensation of Hope licking and sucking at the head of his dick, which Hope had now managed to free from his boxers.

‘What was that? Are you alright?’

Snow could only mumble an ‘mhmm’, and didn’t trust himself to try and say anymore without unintentionally moaning down the communicator.

‘Well then listen, because this is important. You must remember how Yuj and Maqui had that row at the cinema a couple of weeks ago? I mean I know it wasn’t really a row, and Yuj doesn’t think anything of it now, but Maqui takes it so personally when someone disagrees with him you know, and…’ Snow couldn’t pay much attention to what his dear friend was saying, and it was all he could do to hold his hand over his mouth and stop himself from crying out, because despite how inappropriate the context might be, it was true that he and Hope hadn’t had sex all day, and having Hope engulf his cock in his mouth just felt _so good_ right now.

As long as Lebreau kept on talking and didn’t expect him to say something back it was fine; he felt guilty about it but couldn’t deny the pleasure of the sensation – Hope’s head was bobbing up and down regularly now, taking in half of his dick and in his mouth and jerking the other half with his hand. Gods, it felt good. Maybe too good, he realised.

‘I, uh, I have to go now,’ he interrupted Lebreau.

‘What? Why?’

‘I just do. I really have to go. Can we talk, ah, talk more about this later?’ Please let me go, please let me go, Snow thought. I can’t hold it in much longer.

‘But I haven’t heard what you think yet. You need to tell me if –’

Fuck.

Snow came hot, hard and heavily into Hope’s receiving mouth. He felt his balls twitch in satisfaction as they emptied out their load, shot after glorious shot. Hope swallowed it all eagerly, and continued to gently lick Snow’s shaft, cleaning up the remainder of the mess. Snow felt dizzy, overwhelmed by his own orgasm, and it was several moments before he recognised that he was being addressed by name.

‘…Snow? Snow? You still there?’

Snow kept breathing heavily for a moment before finally replying. ‘Tell Maqui and Yuj to fuck it out. Always helps for me and Hope.’ Before she could reply, he hung up.

Hope giggled at him. ‘You had a good time?’

‘I’m not talkin’ to you,’ Snow replied, smirking, and relaxed back into the pillow.

**xxxxx**

Birds. Birdsong was the first thing that Snow heard when he woke up the next morning. He lay there for what might have been ten seconds or ten minutes, keeping his eyes closed, listening to that and that alone. It reminded him of home. He’d also found that such sounds of normalcy were a lot more enjoyable since he’d helped save the world.

Eventually he turned his head to the side and found his lover. Funny, he thought, how Hope could be aggressive and sexual turned right up to eleven one day, and the next be completely docile, submissive, innocent. Being careful not to wake him, Snow brushed a hand over his gorgeous face, moving some hair out of his eyes. Gods, he was a lucky, lucky man.

Snow decided to shower now, while Hope was asleep – partly since it seemed Hope always took ages in the bathroom in the morning and it was best to get in there first, but also partly to give himself something to do to distract himself from how horny he was. It was really unfair, but he had learned that waking Hope up for sex never seemed to end as well as when _he_ was woken up by _Hope_ for sex. After he’d woken up naturally, though, and had a shower himself, well – all bets were off.

It was about an hour later, while he was reading a magazine in the living room and Hope had been in the shower for around twenty minutes already, that Snow started to get impatient. He was fidgeting on the sofa, sighing to himself and flicking through the pages, not really taking them in anymore. He knew that Hope didn’t have anything on his schedule until mid-afternoon, which gave them plenty of time for fun. If he would just hurry up…

Snow’s ears perked up like a dog’s when he heard the shower water finally turn off. A few moments’ pause, and then the sound of the bathroom door opening. He noticed he’d gotten an erection in anticipation. He decided to lie as seductively / nonchalantly on the sofa as he could so as to be sure Hope would notice him when he finally came through. There was something he hadn’t counted on, though:

There was a knock at the door.

Pause.

‘Snow, can you get that?’ Hope called from the bedroom. ‘I’m only in a shirt and towel.’

‘Well I’m naked,’ Snow replied – nailing the nonchalant, he thought to himself.

A slightly indignant noise of irritation drifted in from the bedroom, followed by Hope himself. He completely ignored Snow on his way to the door, but Snow eyed Hope carefully – he was indeed just wearing one of his black t-shirts and had a towel positioned carefully around his slim waist. Grr.

With the chain fixed into place, Hope opened the door to the flat and leaned around into the gap, so their caller couldn’t see his waist or anything lower. ‘Ah, hi!’ he said, apparently surprised to see whomever it was.

From what Snow could gather of their first few exchanges, the man at the door was a colleague of Hope’s from the academy. There was something he needed some information from Hope about, but whatever it was sounded terribly boring, and Hope himself started to sound a little bored after a minute. This really couldn’t have waited until later that day? But he wouldn’t leave.

After another minute, Snow got a rather cruel idea. Cruel, but perhaps it was deserving, given how Hope had behaved the previous day. He had _tried_ to be patient. He had been kind and not woken Hope up, or stopped him from having a shower, and he had been prepared to let him dismiss this idiot at the door, too – but he just wouldn’t seem to leave, and Snow felt he had waited long enough.

Tossing his magazine onto the table, Snow rose from the sofa and stretched theatrically, then slowly sidled up to the front door, keeping out of sight of the guy outside, and up behind Hope. After a moment of merely appreciating the view of his rear, he reached out with both hands and grabbed him. Hope turned his head to scowl at him before looking back out at the academic, who was still droning on.

Snow worked his hands over his boyfriend’s body a little. Stroking his hips, his thighs, moving one hand under his t-shirt and holding him by his naval. He stepped closer as he did so, so that there was no mistaking Hope would notice the tremendous erection he was sporting.

‘Mhmm, mhmm,’ Hope was saying, obviously bored, but now squirming his ass intelligently against Snow’s crotch. So he is interested, thought Snow. Well, that settled it.

With one swift motion, Snow removed the towel from around Hope’s waist and tossed it behind him, far out of reach. ‘Gah!’ Hope exclaimed, and shifted slightly so that his lower half was even further out of sight.

‘You alright?’ the academic asked.

‘Yeah, yeah, I just… stubbed my foot on the door is all. So, whose reports haven’t been submitted yet?’

Snow was now massaging Hope’s ass, one cheek in each hand. He could swear that his ass was even more supple and soft immediately after a shower. After giving another good squeeze, he grasped his own cock at the base with one hand and slapped it lightly against Hope’s ass. He enjoyed the feeling of dominance he got from doing that, and he knew Hope enjoyed it too. He did it a few more times for good measure. Oops. Hopefully not so loud that the academic had heard.

…Nope, he seemed to be none the wiser. Snow decided it was time to up his game.

‘Well we can speak with the other groups later today,’ Hope was saying. ‘It’s not really up to the department of technology to make sure the parts are delivered on time, and although we can ask them we can’t actually make them work any fas- AH!’

Snow stopped what he was doing for a moment to allow himself to grin. That was precisely the reaction he was shooting for. After squeezing Hope’s cheeks sort-of-apologetically, he leaned in again and continued rimming.

‘What’s wrong?’ the academic asked.

‘Nope, nope, nothing’s wrong, everything’s rosy-daisy.’

‘I don’t think that’s an expression.’

‘Sure it is.’

Snow continued happily eating Hope’s ass – an activity he knew he could theoretically keep up for hours without getting bored or tired. He was just glad this part of the apartment wasn’t carpeted, or his knees would end up suffering. He was wondering if he had punished Hope enough, if he should stop eating him out while he was trying to have a conversation with someone physically present, but when he used his tongue to penetrate Hope, Hope reached blindly behind him to grab him by the hair and push his face even deeper into his ass. That answer’s that, then.

After a good couple of minutes of this, Snow retreated for air and to plan his next move. He rose to his feet, pondered for a moment, and then started using his own saliva to coat his dick as best he could. The precum that had already gathered was a big help, too. Hope seemed to be wiggling his ass impatiently, wanting more attention, so he used his other hand to gently finger him while he waited.

‘Uhhhh,’ started Hope, but managed to work it into a sort of ‘uh-huh’ noise.

When he judged both he and Hope were ready, Snow positioned himself directly behind Hope’s ass, used both hands to spread him and thrusted forward, pressing the head of his cock against Hope’s entrance. After a little encouragement, it slid straight in, almost to the hilt. Damn, Hope was definitely ready for this.

‘Oh fuck,’ said Hope.

‘What is it?’ asked the academic.

‘I, uh, just remembered Karrin. Isn’t she supposed to be working on the project too?’

Nicely covered, Snow thought. He started slowly moving himself in and out of his boyfriend, trying to restrain himself and avoid having his balls slap audibly against his ass. Fuck, this felt good. He could see why Hope had been so unrestrained the previous day – having sex when you could get caught was actually pretty hot, when you were the horny one and you weren’t the one with a reputation at stake.

‘Mm, mm-maybe we should, should leave this up to the rest of the, huh, the rest of the team and… ah… let the other departments know later today if, uh, if…’ Hope made a desperate waving motion with the hand that wasn’t leaning onto the door. ‘If… that thing we just talked about.’

‘I would’ve rather you came with me to the academy now, so we can sort it out immediately and be on the safe side,’ came the voice from the other side of the door, and make Snow snicker silently. That was definitely not going to happen. And to prove it to Hope – as though it needed proving – he reached one hand around to his front and start tugging on Hope’s own cock, which was fully hard and quite probably leaking onto the floor.

‘Gods, I… definitely can’t do that…’ Hope replied, obviously struggling to keep his voice level. ‘I – hah! I am not… actually… feeling so good…’

There was a pause from the academic. ‘Now that you mention it, you do look kind of flushed.’

Snow grinned at the dramatic irony, and gave a particularly violent thrust into his lover. ‘AH! Um, yes, I think I have a… huh… fever,’ Hope managed.

‘And your breathing’s kind of erratic. Maybe I should leave you to get some rest. Do you want me to let the others know you won’t be coming in today?’

‘Nope, it’ll be, ah, fine… better by then… must go now,’ Hope panted, barely able to remain standing at this point with his boyfriend so deeply inside of him.

‘Ok, if you’re sure. I guess I’ll see you la–’ started the academic, but was cut off when Hope promptly closed the door. After doing so he eased himself off of Snow’s cock and turned to confront him.

‘You total bas–’ he began, but now it was Snow’s chance to cut him off, lifting him off the ground and embracing him into a wet, aggressive kiss. Snow growled into it, glad to finally be able to make noise, and Hope reciprocated with some desperate moans of his own.

It barely took ten seconds for Snow to carry his boyfriend into the bedroom, throw him onto the bed, lower himself on top and thrust himself back between Hope’s parted legs. ‘Ah!’ Hope cried, wrapping himself around Snow’s body and burying himself into his neck. Snow liked it when he did that.

After aggressively fucking for a considerable while, finally able to let out all of the tension Snow had been feeling that morning (and apparently Hope had as well), Hope warned him that he was getting close. With one hand tightly grabbing his blond mane and the other jerking himself off, he finally climaxed heavily in the space between their two bodies.

‘Fuck yeah,’ Snow roared, pulling out of Hope and blowing his own load all over Hope’s front. He panted, collapsed back onto his lover and kissed him triumphantly.

Snow rolled over onto his back, sweat beading on his naked body. After several moments of joyously bathing in the afterglow, the moment arrived that Snow had been dreading.

‘You’re such a dick,’ started Hope.

‘You were doing the same thing to me yesterday!’ Snow pined defensively. ‘And you seemed to be enjoying it. I don’t remember you tellin’ me to stop.’

‘I was _trying_ to have a conversation. I couldn’t exactly have stopped and said “oh, hang on a minute, my boyfriend has just rudely shoved his dick up my ass, let me remove it and we can keep talking”.’

‘But you _did_ enjoy it, then.’

Hope pouted and crossed his arms. ‘Of course I enjoyed it. But it was still very impolite of you. You’re doing the dishes every night for the rest of this week.’

Snow grinned and folded his arms behind his head. That was probably a fair outcome. And even if it wasn’t, it was certainly the best he could’ve hoped for. There would have been no use in arguing further, no use in complaining at the hypocrisy of it, he knew; Hope was, after all, always right.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! By all means leave me a comment etc, I'd love to hear from you, even though this is something of an older work. By the way, I'm on twitter @FloatFill if you wanted to follow me there where I'll post updates and stuff.


End file.
